customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiho Oshiro (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Shiho Oshiro (大城志帆 Oshiro Shiho) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. Shiho is the younger sister of Nobue. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Shiho has brown eyes and long light brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Shiho's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Shiho wields a beige version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Shiho's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Shiho uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Shiho throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Shiho punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Costume 1 Shiho wears a dark grey robe that bares her shoulders, reaches below her ankles, and has a long slit on the right side. She mostly wears dark grey leggings, knee socks, and dark grey shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears a different robe, but dark grey. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar robe to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Costume 2 Shiho wears a pink bikini that consists of a halter top bra and a G-string. She most wears pink water shoes. In Soul Calibur III-IV, she wears a different bikini that consists of a spaghetti strap bra and regular panties. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Shiho Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,22 and 22,01) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (22,01) Shins: Cloth Leggings (22,01) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (22,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Younger sister to Nobue. *Cousin to Maxi. Trivia *Shiho's rivals are Amy, Minato, Koharu, and Naoko. *Shiho is the first character ever to be created in Soulcalibur III during the Brave Knight era. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Gallery Shiho's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2426.JPG 100 2427.JPG 100 2428.JPG 100 2429.JPG 100 2430.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h00m39s114.png|Shiho wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h02m03s105.png|Shiho wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h03m06s240.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h03m22s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h03m49s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h04m15s46.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h04m45s238.png|Shiho wielding Raimei after the battle.